


Christmas Gifts (Connor Murphy x Reader)

by WhereIPutTheOtherStuff



Category: Dear Evan Hansen
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff/pseuds/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff





	Christmas Gifts (Connor Murphy x Reader)

It was the weekend before Christmas and you were beyond excited. You wrapped a thick scarf around your neck and threw on your favourite winter coat. Any minute now, you thought to yourself, he promised. Anxiously you checked your appearance in the mirror. You wanted to look pretty but casual. Suddenly you practically jumped for joy as your phone buzzed on your dressing table. Unlocking it, the screen illuminated with the words '1 new message from Connor'. Opening the message you read:   
'Just managed to sneak out of the house. See you in our spot in 15 minutes.'  
"I'm just going out to do some last minute Christmas shopping" you yell to your parents whilst you pick up your handbag and run out of the front door.

How could you describe what Connor Murphy was to you? You have known him for quite a few months now and you were so glad that you did. After moving school you were so nervous and your anxiety did not help whatsoever. It was Connor who had spotted you in amongst the sea of fellow students. He saw that like him, you struggled to fit in. It was your first day at school and you had forgotten to bring a lunch or the money for one. You were sat on a table in the cafeteria by yourself, staring down at the empty surface. Jumping slightly when half a sandwich was flung in front of you by a boy with long messy brown hair and a tall frame. After that you just grew closer and closer, he was your most trusted friend. You could not imagine your life without him.

Walking down the street you look around at your surroundings, it was like something out of one of those cheesy old Christmas movies. The city was covered in a white blanket of snow as coloured lights lit the pathway. Despite the many layers you were wearing the cold icy wind made you question if you should have put more clothes on. Despite the low temperature, you couldn't help but smile. Today was a very special day after all. A few weeks ago Connor had mentioned how he dreaded spending Christmas day with his family. His parents always fought and everyone would find themselves sitting in silence, silently aggravated with each other. So you decided to plan that today you would have a very Christmas filled day together. It gave you the perfect excuse to spend the day with your best buddy and spoil him when you could. You also hadn't seen him for two weeks as he had to travel for a family event.

After walking a little further, you were finally at the park. It was the first place that the two of you had hung out together outside of school and it was now known as 'your spot' which you would go to and meet up at. Looking around you saw the outline of leafless trees and the grass was invisible under the snow. In the distance there were Christmas stalls which sold an array of various items, from handmade toys to sweet treats. You made a mental note to drag Connor around there later. It also sounded like Christmas music was also playing over there. Clearing the snow off of your favourite bench you sat down.

"How can I live closer than you but you always still manage to get to the park first?" said a familiar voice. You looked up to see the tall figure standing in front of you. His long hair was held in place under a black beanie. He was also wearing a black shirt and jacket. Wow he really does only wear black you thought as you giggled under your breath. Leaping out of your seat, you open your arms widely and pull him into a hug.

"Connor, I have missed you so much" you practically yell in excitement as you clung to him.

"I've missed you too." Connor chuckled as he gripped onto you a little tighter before pulling away. Sitting back down you pat the bench with your hand, encouraging Connor to sit down next to you.

"Well that is the shittiest looking Christmas Market I have ever seen" Connor said sarcastically as he looked over your shoulder.   
"Well Mr Grinch, I am totally going to force you to walk around it with me. Dare I say it, you might even enjoy yourself." you say to Connor, making him gasp over dramatically before laughing. You savoured the sound of his laughter as you knew that he didn't do it nearly enough.   
"But first..." you say as you rummage around in your handbag. Your gloves not making finding what you were looking for in there the easiest task.   
"Here" you pulled out an envelope which was covered in doodles of Christmas things like holly and snowmen. Connor's eyebrows furrowed.   
"I thought I said no presents." he said in a serious tone.   
"You did. I just chose to ignore you." you grinned as you shoved the envelope into his hand so he had no choice but to accept the gift.

He tore the envelope open to find a Christmas card inside. On the front it had a picture of a grumpy looking black pug in a Santa Claus outfit. You laughed as Connor raised a suspicious eyebrow at you. Slowly he opened the card and his eyes widened and mouth fell open in surprise.   
"But how?" he said in confusion as he looked at his gift. You had given him VIP tickets to a concert. It was Connor's favourite band and he had always wanted to see them play live. However he had never managed to get a ticket to their touring shows, let alone a VIP pass.   
"On the release date I looked in the morning and they were already sold out." he added.   
"I may or may not have stayed awake all that night waiting for the release time." you replied smiling smugly. Connor continued to stare at you in disbelief before his lips curled up into a smile.   
"You are too good to me. These must a cost you a fortune." he admitted.   
"Trust me you are worth it. The look on your face was enough." you giggled. Still overwhelmed by your gift, Connor pulled you into a hug. His cold hair sticking to your face as now melted snowflakes that had fallen on it had made it damp.

After pulling away, Connor looked down and started to fiddle with his gloves. You stared at him with great interest and a light pink colour filled his cheeks when he caught your gaze. It was obvious he was nervous but what for? In one swift movement he plunged one of his hands into his shoulder bag, pulled out a package and placed it on your lap.   
"Merry Christmas (Y/N)" he said in a nervous voice that was barely louder than a whisper. You inspected the gift. It looks like Connor also ignored his no gift policy. It was wrapped in sparkly silver paper with a large golden bow on top. On the gift tag it said 'To (Y/N), Thank you, from Connor x'.   
You looked at him quizzically as he stared at you intensely, he was waiting to see your reaction to the gift.

Carefully you tore the paper to reveal a black spiral bound book. Turning the cover over, you looked at the first page. Stuck in the middle was a photograph of you and Connor sat in the very spot you were now. Both of you were laughing. The trees behind the both of you were lush and green. It must have been the first time you had met up in the park after school. Underneath the photograph were the words 'The start of the most amazing adventure' in handwriting that you instantly recognised as Connor's. A grin grew on your face, which you could see put of the corner of your eye that Connor quickly mirrored. The following pages of the scrapbook were filled with more photographs from your time together, comments to each other that you had written on social media, tickets and other ephemera that he had saved from various occasions that you had shared. Looking through the book you could feel your heart melting as the feeling of pure joy spread through you. Connor was not really the kind of guy who openly displayed his feelings. You would never of thought that he would have kept all of this stuff, let alone make a scrapbook out of it. Sitting there, you were completely speechless.  As you turned another page you discovered that the following pages were blank. You looked up to Connor, a stupid grin still plastered on his face.   
"We'll fill these in no time." you managed to say as you gestured at the book.

Reaching the back page you saw a loose photograph that wasn't stuck in. It was of Connor who was wearing a pair of festive antlers. Instantly making you remember how he had described the antler headband to you that his mother wanted him to wear on Christmas day. You had dared him to wear them today so you could see what he looked like but he refused. You giggled at the sight of his serious expression, long messy hair and then bright read antlers with little bells on top of his head. It still didn't explain why the photograph was not stuck into the book. You turned the picture over to look at the back of it. Your eyes widened and you placed a hand over your mouth in surprise. Happy tears started to well up in your eyes.

On the back of the photo were the words 'Let's start a new chapter together. Will you go out with me?' You looked up at Connor, whose face was now a very deep shade of red.   
"Yes! I would love to." you exclaimed whilst nodding excitedly as you leaned forward and hugged him tightly. He chuckled as you continued to nod your head as you nuzzled into his chest. The both of you celebrating in a moment of true happiness. You stayed in his arms for a couple of minutes before Connor sat up straight. He lifted his hand and gently wiped the few tears that had fallen on your cheek with his thumb. You looked at Connor who had a look of pure joy on his face, which matched your own.

Nervously he fidgeted in his seat before he cleared his throat.   
"I do have another gift for you but you need to close your eyes as it's a surprise. I just hope you like it." he said. You closed your eyes and waited eagerly in anticipation. You could still hear the Christmas music that played in the distance and the sound of bells. Suddenly you felt Connor's chapped lips pressed against yours. A feeling of pure bliss washed over you. You lifted your arms in an attempt to hold onto Connor, but before you could reach him, you felt him hold your hands in his own.

After parting for air you open your eyes to see a very flushed Connor who was wearing the bright red antlers on top of his beanie, making you burst out laughing.   
"So, did you like your gift?" Connor panted with the goofiest smile.

A mischievous smirk grew on your face. Quickly you grabbed onto the collar of Connor's jacket as you passionately pushed your lips onto his once more.


End file.
